Together
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Leave a drunk Ainu and a certain hot-headed Chinese shaman together in a room and this is what you get. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Don't sue me because if you do you'll just be wasting your precious time and money on me.**

This is what happens when you leave a drunk Ainu and a certain hot-headed Chinese shaman in the room together… Alone. Yaoi. One-shot.

**Together**

The night was completely still and silent, with a deadly aura enshrouding the residential area. The air was calm, fresh and serene as it increased its strength, causing the curtains of a certain household to flutter wildly around the area. Illuminating lights from the household were clearly visible; they stood out from the massive table behind the curtains, and the fire on the candle danced wildly along with the rhythm of the wind.

From this quiet and seemingly eerie atmosphere, two dark figures exposed themselves to the surrounding area as they proceeded and crept forward to a window, gently and carefully moving it sideways in a manner that it didn't alarm anyone or cause any unnecessary noises. Both figures then slowly knelt on the cold and hard wooden floor, staring into the contents behind the window.

Suddenly loud, huge noises came out from behind the window, but the noises did not startle any of the figures eavesdropping on the other side.

"Kororo… _Kororo_…" The blue headed Ainu constantly mumbled, giggling throughout his whole conversation with the Chinese shaman seated directly right in front of him. His face was red and his cheeks were swollen and flustered, and beads of unceasing perspiration continued flowing down his forehead, trickling down his chin and all the way to his soft and comfortable bed he was lying down on.

"_Shut up._ You're drunk, Horo Horo," The Chinese shaman grumbled while fixing his steely glare on the drunk Ainu, mumbling something that seemed to be an inappropriate swear word under his breath later on. He was seated at the far end of the bed, and he slapped his forehead when the Ainu giggled once more, crawling towards Ren and hugging him.

"Kororo… Ren… _So cute_… Kororo, you're so _soft_!" The Ainu mumbled, ignoring how Ren was reacting to his tight hugging although it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with such intimacy.

"I said _shut up_! _Do I even look like Kororo_?! If you can't drink, then you shouldn't! Now I have to take care of this mess… _ARGGGGHHH_…!"

As the Chinese shaman continued whining about how he was going to have trouble taking care of the current situation here, the two dark figures outside giggled, and broke the silence by whispering to each other.

"They're going to do something _far worse _than that. I can tell," Chocolove whispered to Ryu, who had his eyes currently fixated on the ongoing scenes that were slowly unfolding right in front of his very eyes.

"It's just your imagination! Ren wouldn't do anything intimate," The older shaman muttered back, turning his attention towards the smirking figure beside him.

"I'm almost sure of it. _Wanna test my theory out_?" Chocolove rebutted, obviously posing a challenge to the older shaman who was thinking and pondering over his next actions. He giggled when Ryu nodded, and turned his attention back to the scene before him, eyes gleaming with interest.

"I think I'll go get Yoh. I can't stand you and your crazy dreamy talk anymore!" Ren yelled, pushing the giggling Ainu away and proceeded to stand up, slowly making his way towards the doorknob. He came to a halt when the Ainu behind him mentioned something rather softly.

"Come on… Ren, are you scared…? Heh, _I bet you are_…!"

And with those daring words that left the Ainu's mouth slowly, Ren turned around almost instantly, heading towards the Ainu once more, and glared at him as if to dare him to repeat what he had just said.

However, instead of feeling afraid and worried about Ren's stern expression (Which he should, if it weren't for his current predicament), the Ainu reached out and pulled Ren towards him, landing on the soft bed behind. The scarlet-faced Ainu, with Ren on top of him and one of his hands behind Ren's head, then proceeded to push Ren's head closer to him, and before anyone knew it the Ainu reached out and kissed Ren on the lips.

Seeing the scene directly in front of them made Chocolove and Ryu giggle softly at how idiotic and humorous Ren and Horo looked.

The kiss was hot, and none of them could deny the heat that was spreading to the rest of their body like a wild fire. The Ainu could feel the sweetness melting in his mouth, and for a moment there he thought he saw Ren close his eyes briefly for a short moment. However this moment did not last as the spell broke when Ren pulled back, pushing the Ainu away from him and pinning his arms down to prevent him from putting up any resistance.

"_This is crazy_! What are you doing, Horo Horo?! I used to think that you were nothing but an innocent block of ice but now, I think that you're just an idiotic stumbling block!"

The Ainu did not make any attempts to get up. Instead he simply let out a loud and long laughter that managed to echo the whole area. Ren raised an eyebrow, signifying amusement from his sudden change of behavior, and made no attempts to stop him from explaining himself.

"Don't kid yourself, Ren… _I know you want me_… More than I want you, I would say," Horo whispered, his seductive voice turning into a chilly, eerie threat when he finished his sentence.

_He's just drunk… Ignore him, Ren… Control, control…You can't take advantage of the drunk man here…_

"C'mon Ren… You want it as much as I do, don't you?"

_Don't fall for it, Ren! This idiot here's just muttering nonsense… He doesn't mean what he says. Besides, you'll be mocked at should anyone knows about this._

"Ren… I love you..."

_Horo Horo... He finally admits to it...? No... It's because he's drunk._

"It's the truth, Ren... I've always... Loved you..."

_I knew... _

Ren removed his hands and moved back, finally allowing the Ainu to freely move around once more. He sighed before standing up, but was briefly taken aback when Horo slipped his arms tighly around Ren's slim waist. The Ainu pulled the chinese shaman closer to him before attempting to land another kiss on the poor Tao.

"You're beautiful..."

The ice shaman muttered, cupping Ren's face with his warm hands before launching a direct attack on his soft, full and delicious lips.

At the moment the heat in his body that Ren was trying so hard to conceal and contain finally exploded, and Ren had finally given in to his increasing desires. His wants had evolved into needs now, and he desperately crushed his lips against the Ainu's, his hands tightly pinning Horo's arms down.

_You're beautiful, too._

He sought entrance, and was trying desperately to move his tongue into the Ainu's lips, and the bittersweet taste lingering on the Ainu's lips tasted so delicious it only served to make him crave for more. Ren traced the outline of the Ainu's soft and delicate lips, trying to force a moan out from the Ainu, but when he didn't get any, Ren growled in frustration and decided to continue pushing his way to the Ainu's tongue.

Horo finally gave in and parted his lips, giving permission for the Chinese shaman to freely wander around his mouth. Ren didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue all the way in and took this chance to explore every corner of the Ainu's mouth. Their tongue crushed into each other at one point, and both engaged in a heating fight to dominate each other.

Unable to bring themselves to watch any further, the two dark figures roaming outside broke in laughter. Their laughter was nothing compared to the noises the two lovebirds were creating, though. They would wake Anna up if this continues but Ryu figured Anna would just ignore it, anyway.

"I told you, Ryu. That will be ten dollars. You lost!"

Upon receiving the correct amount of money from the shocked figure beside him, Chocolove hurriedly left, giggling to himself as he started whistling a tune. Ryu, too, left after him, thinking that it would be better not to interrupt the love the couple was creating.

"I wonder why Horo's so hyperactive today…" Ryu muttered, still unable to accept the fact that he had lost the bet, "Maybe it had something to do with those pills Chocolove ordered me to put in his drink just now… Hmmmm…"

**{Owari}**

**Yes I am mad, I think I'm addicted to writing stories… I can't stop.**

**I don't have any experience writing lemon, so well… I decided not to include it in this fic since I would just probably ruin the whole thing and all :/. Pardon me for my horrendous attempt to describe things, and yes, I have extremely lousy English not even words can comprehend. **

**Please do review, because reviewing is good for me and you. It makes me happy, and you don't lose anything, right? ^^ So review! =D Tell me how horrible it was. Thanks! =D**


End file.
